geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye...
So I was watching Spongebob and at the end there was a commercial for the first 8 people to call will receive a free lost unaired Spongebob episode. I was about 6 and grabbed a phone. I was the 3rd caller. The next morning I got the tape. The case was blank. The tape had a taped on piece of paper that said "Goodbye...". I thought it was called that because maybe Spongebob was moving. I popped the tape in the player and it started. It was the normal intro and then the title card came on. No music. No sound at all. The title card was the exact same piece of paper that was taped to the VHS. The episode started with about 3 minutes of black screen. I was ready to take it out but then it started. Spongebob and Patrick were outside Squidward's house. They were weird paper bag puppets that looked like 3 year olds made them. They laughed. Then it cut to Squidward who was screaming that he was trying to read. I had to cover my ears cuz it was so loud. Then it cut to inside his house. He had no book. He was reading the walls. I thought it said 999 and then a bunch of inane gibberish. I put a mirror in front of the TV and turned my head and then I saw it said "666 HAIL SATAN OUR LORD AND SAVIOR". I resumed the episode and then it zoomed into Squidward's face. He had a knife. It showed him stabbing Spongebob in the chest and eating his organs. I shrieked. My parents came up to check on me. There it was on the TV. Spongebob, dead, maimed, with his guts and intestines in Squidward's mouth. They took the tape but I tooked it back and resumed it. They watched the rest with me. Then Squidward killed Patrick. It was implied but not shown. The episode ended with a still image of Patrick's eyeballs and lungs(gills) in Squidward's mouth. My mom called them to complain. They said it was an "accident" and that the real tape was outtakes, bloopers and deleted scenes(outtakes and deleted scene might be the same. i dunno) The next day they sent the real one. It made me laugh alot. I forgot about the episode for a good 4 years. Oh, and in case you are wondering about what happened to the goodbye tape, we burned it. Yep. Burned it in a fire. What I did not tell you is that the end said "whoever watched this will die in 2 days". It has been 4 years and I am still around. Category:Blood and Gore Category:Blood and gore Category:SpongeBob Category:Spongebob Category:Lost Episodes Category:OMG ORGUNS BLUD Category:Creepy Category:Scary Category:Bootleg Category:Nickelodeon Category:Death Category:Weird Category:VHS Category:TOTAL SHIT! NOT EVEN FUCKING FUNNY! Category:Do not edit this page or else i will throw a tantrum Category:Not a fucking trollpasta Category:Punkred66 pastas Category:What is my life Category:Murder Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Shock Ending Category:Shocking Category:Lost Videos Category:Computers and Internet Category:Vhs Category:Creepypasta Category:Real Life Category:Terrible Editing Category:Terror